The invention relates to a floor care appliance in the form of a brush vacuum cleaner having a brush set facing the floor for receiving a driven brush roller with an overload protection, where the brush set can be connected by means of a pivotable connecting element in the form of a connecting piece for an attachable filter housing to a handle in the form of a hand grip via corresponding connections and where the brush set has at least one electric motor for a suction fan and for the drive of the brush roller, and the brush roller is assigned a unit for detecting torque and a safety shutdown is accomplished by means of a triggerable switching unit above a torque threshold due to overload.
It is known to configure safety devices for brush vacuum cleaners which carry out a mechanical or electronic decoupling in the event of overload and blocking of the driven brush roller. In this case it is provided either to perform an electronic shutdown by slippage of a non-positively arranged belt for driving by a built-in slip or ratchet coupling with a controller which monitors the power of the drive or to perform an electronic shutdown by means of a torque measurement and evaluation by microcontrollers with subsequent electronically triggered shutdown of the electrical drive. In particular in devices having only one motor for fan and brush drive, this can only be solved in a very complex and cost-intensive manner in order to ensure a long stability and operating safety. Documentary prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,175 A of the applicant and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,962 A.